xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twelve
History Origin The Twelve were a group of powerful Mutants with legend speaking that they would be responsible for bringing about the demise of Apocalypse. The legend surrounding these twelve beings would survive even into the future where it was said that they would battle En Sabah Nur in the lands of Egypt. Knowledge of the Twelve came to the present when time displaced Tanya Trask attempted to warn her father, Bolivar Trask, in the present by journeying back in time to three years before the formation of the X-Men. However, she was stopped by Mother Askani herself but not before data of the Twelve was uploaded into Master Mold. In the databanks of the Master Mold, this group was identified as a dozen mutant humans who will one day rise up and lead all of mutantkind in war against homo sapiens in the twilight of earth. According to Cable, the Twelve battled Apocalypse and were defeated thus allowing him to conquer the world. Further details of the prophecy surrounding the Twelve were detailed in the Destiny Diaries. This prophecy stated that: : "The Twelve Will Gather in the Darkest Hour : ''The flame of the rising sun. : A cold soldier returned to his family. : A goddess recently returned from the stars. : A father of many futures connected to a greater evil. : A childless mother who rose from the deep. : A son of a world that may never be, spawned by a sinister plan. : A man whose mind is his greatest ally and greatest enemy. : The ruler of a world gone mad, now free of demons. : A man out of time with no real future. : A North Pole ravaged by a failing spirit, lonely half of a greater whole. : A South Pole, weaker than believed and the heart of an empire. : A ravaged planet, worshipped by the sands of time. : A thirteenth will fall from the sky… The Chosen will know the scars of Apocalypse. The Mutant Program! The Master Mold Sentinel would later detect the presence of Cyclops in Alaska and attack him as it identified him as a member of the Twelve. These would be Mutants around whom others would gather whilst they would lead who would shape the way of things in the future. Attempting to destroy him, but was ultimately defeated though its databanks would identify four other members of this group. Among the images seen included Franklin Richards, Jean Grey, Apocalypse and Storm. Master Mold would later resume his attack after registering Franklin Richards and intended to eliminate him in order to prevent the future war against Mutants as recored within his memory banks. The Sentinel would further identify Charles Xavier and claim that Danielle Moonstar, Cannonball and Psylocke as further members. Afterwards, on the Moon, members of the X-Men would battle with Apocalypse for the fate of Nathan Summers. During the exchange, En Sabah Nur would tell Iceman that the fate of all the fabled Twelve was sealed the moment they had breached his citadel. After preventing Tanya Trask from interfering with the timeline, Mother Askani herself decided to implant the information of the Twelve into the mind of her "brother" Cable and tell of the legends speaking of their importance. This encounter led to Nathan learning of the true identities of the Twelve and learnt that he himself was a member of the group as he would gather them all together. Shadowcat would later acquire a volume of the Destiny Diaries where she learnt of the identities of the Twelve and the arrival of a thirteenth member. The End of The World As We Know It In reality, the legend of the Twelve of Power was actually created by none other than En Sabah Nur himself as part of his attempt in gaining god-like power. Long ago, he had discovered the inactive Celestial Circuit but lacked the means of powering it. Thus, he created the legend of the Twelve who were all primal alpha-level Mutants that would bring about his ascension to omnipotence above that of the Celestials. Following the defeat of Onslaught, he began his plans and was responsible for the capture of the Twelve who had all unwittingly brought about the fulfilment of the prophecy. There number included Magneto, Polaris, Storm, Iceman, Sunfire, Cyclops, Phoenix, Cable, Charles Xavier, Bishop, Mikhail Rasputin and the Living Monolith. Trapped within null-orbs, their power was to be channeled into Apocalypse along with a thirteenth Mutant who was the alternate reality displaced Nate Grey who was to serve as a vessel for En Sabah Nur's power. Despite their capture, the Circuit collapsed when Magneto proved to be a weak link as his powers were weakened leading to the Twelve being released. Before Apocalypse could take X-Man as a host, Cyclops forced himself into the merging process and thus became fused with En Sabah Nur's essence which ended his plans of achieving godhood. This act would cause the end of the prophecy of the Twelve with Apocalypse's plans being thwarted as a result. Members Current *Magneto *Charles Xavier *Polaris *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Cable *Sunfire *Iceman *Storm *Bishop *Mikhail Rasputin *Living Monolith *Nate Grey Former *Daniele Moonstar *Cannonball *Psylocke *Franklin Richards Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Coming Soon Notes *The Twelve story arc was first mentioned in X-Factor Vol 1 and numerous other sources stating that they would be individuals of great importance in the future. *Apocalypse: The Twelve would, however, change the Twelve into beings of power that would bring about his ascendance into a powerful omnipotent being which was thwarted in that story arc. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/the-twelve/65-40981/ *http://uncannyxmen.net/storylines/the-twelve-original-plot-and-final-outcome Category:Teams